


Amnesia

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Freindship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: After an attack by the Risen, Sully is left without any memories. Luckily, she had a friend by her side.





	Amnesia

She woke up and there was pain. The rest came slowly – a soft ground, chirping birds, the smell of tea and horses. As she tried to recall what had happened, she came up blank. Only darkness filled the place where her memories should be and she felt her heart beat faster at that realization. 

“Hey, you need to relax.”

Blinking, she opened her eyes. The room was too bright, so she groaned and tried to hide her face in the pillows, only to find out that turning around hurt too much. Crap. “What,” she managed to mumble.

“You were attacked,” the stranger said. She felt like she was supposed to know this voice but once again, there was no memory. It freaked her out. Someone sat down next to her, a young woman with brown hair. With her help, she sat up and drank some water, feeling terribly awkward because she couldn’t do that herself. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

“Who are you?”

The woman paused for a second, shock on her face. Then she smiled again. “Sumia.” She got pulled into a hug. “It’s okay, the healers said you might have to deal with amnesia for a while.”

“Not so fast.” She groaned, opening her eyes again to take a better look around. They were in a castle but there wasn’t much to see. “So … I was attacked.” That probably meant she was a warrior. The swords on the wall didn’t quite ring a bell, but the lance looked right, as if she had been using one for a while. 

“Yes. You were out on a mission for Chrom but then there were Risen and you were thrown off your horse, but Kellam and Cherche saved you.”

She blinked, drinking another sip of water and trying to come up with faces for those names. There were none, she should know them but she didn’t. “Okay. Who am I?”

“You don’t even remember your own name?”

“Obviously not.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sumia looked down. “I’m not quite used to this.”

“It’s alright. I guess.”

“Thanks. Anyway, you’re Sully. We’re friends.”

“Huh.” She leaned back against the pillows because everything else still hurt. Did she even want to know what her body looked like? “What if I can’t remember anything?”

“That would be sad.” Sumia sighed. “But you can talk and drink and your brain seems to be working fine. Of course, I’m not an expert, but I can fetch a healer. They said they could provide a better diagnose once you’re up.”

“Yeah, okay.” She wanted to drink more but at the same time, she really didn’t want to have to swallow something again. Even if it was just water. Talking hurt enough but she needed answers more than anything. 

“Get some more rest.” Sumia smiled at her, got up and stumbled out of the room. She watched her trip over her own feet and that seemed vaguely familiar, but nothing more. Sully hated not having her memories. 

When her friend returned, she was accompanied by a young girl with a battle axe. Was that standard healer gear? Sully wished she could remember. 

“Hey! How do you feel?”

“Everything hurts and I have lost all my memories. But I’m alive, I guess.”

The girl chuckled. “That’s good. I’m Lissa, by the way.” She sat the axe down next to the bed and hopped onto the mattress. “Now let me check your brain.”

After Lissa had deemed her fit, she closed her eyes again. It would maybe take a few days for her memories to come back, but they would be there again. Now she just had to be patient and somehow she knew that wasn’t her strongest trait. “Will you keep me company?”

“Of course.” Sumia sat down on the bed again. “I can tell you so many stories about everyone in the army, maybe that will help.”

Sully laughed. “Yeah, that sounds good.” At least it would keep her occupied, stop her from wondering too much. Lissa would probably check on her again and she had already been warned that other people wanted to see her – apparently she had a husband – but for now she was happy with knowing her friend was close.


End file.
